seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 40
Benjamin and his crew marched to the marine base with Benjamin playing guitar riffs. Benjamin hummed with the beats and his first made cackled. "Let's purge some Marine Freaks! I lost 2 brothers to those bastards cap!" "Then I'll let you kill 200 Marines!" Benjamin supported his crew, protecting them and making sure they were safe from any danger. Benjamin heard snipers, and smirked. He strung two strings, and the two marine snipers were cut in half. Benjamin's crew charged, and a marine force charged at his crew. He had 50 guys, compared to the 200 marines. It wasn't even a fight. It was a massacre. - Benjamin stomped on a marine soldier and clapped his hands. Marines were piled across the area and his men were starting pit fires to cook up some crabs and feast on them before the eventual blood shed. "Men! Today, we dine on marine flesh... Or not. Crab flesh tastes better. It's not blue shit." Benjamin hears a laugh, and he turns around. "Blue shit... Haven't heard that one before." Terry smirks at Benjamin and Benjamin points a cymbal at Terry's chin. Benjamin presses it at Terry's throat and causes a small cut of blood. Terry however, looks extremely calm. "So you are the infamous Sound Wave Benjamin, the Boom of the South, the Orchestra of terror... The Palooka of doom? That last one always made me question nicknames in general. Well, I'm Terry. No one important. I'll just be on my way." Benjamin chuckles and turns his cymbal hand back to normal. Benjamin grabs Terry's neck and over lifts him. "Marine shit. Not even brave enough to save your fellow comrades?" "Comrades? On no no no no no. Comrades would suggest I care for them. You see, I don't care for 'Marine Shit'. I prefer something more exciting. Now you... You have potential. I'll let you live." Benjamin laughs, and his crew laughs alongside him. "LET ME LIVE?! WHAT WILL YOU DO?" "Oh... A little of this... A little of that..." - Terry stands over Benjamin, who is bleeding across the floor and the fellow pirates are strewed across the area. All the pirates but Benjamin are dead. Terry lots a cigar, and places his foot on Benjamin's head. "You made one minor mistake. You let your crew grow weak. Had you let them grow... It wouldn't have mattered, but at least they wouldn't have gone down in a snap. Maybe two snaps. Poor Benji... Should I just kill you now?" Benjamin is sobbing wildly, while staring at his dead crew. The commodore, finally comes to the area and see's Terry standing over Benjamin. "Terry... You defeated Benjamin?!" Terry stares at the Commodore, and gives a warm grin. "Yep. Wasn't half bad." Terry walks forward to the commodore and shrugs. "Still... We did have a casualty." "What?! Who?" "Commodore Grint." Terry kicks Grint in the neck, breaking it. The commodore fell and Terry kicked the commodore into a ditch. "Poor Grint. If he wasn't so damn boring... He might have survived. Still, hindsight is 20/20? Right? Oh who cares! I'll tell you who! You. Cause now... You're a government dog. Now... Beg." Benjamin is still sobbing, and Terry stomps on him. Terry laughs while Benjamin cries. -Present- Benjamin grips Riker and Jakk's throats, and looks sad at the two. "Poor Riker and Jakk. If you two weren't so weak... You might have survived. Still, who can predict stuff like that? I'm not a fortune teller, I'm just a pirate with q music obsession. You two have fun in Heaven... Or Hell. If you see my crew, tell them I said sorry. I'm a mad dog... But a dog." Riker tries to grab Benjamin's hand, but fails. "You try so hard. Why do you persist?" "Because... I'm not trash like you... I don't cry and whine about my dead comrades. I'm not weak like you... But if I was... I wouldn't join the World Government like some tool." "That's easy for you to say. You never met true doom. I'm nothing to that devil from Paradise. If I was, you would have watched your crew burn." "Thanks... For that. I'll help you." "Oh? How?" "Duck." Benjamin ducks, and is sweep kicked. Benjamin falls over, and feels Riker and Jakk are snatched from his hands. Tack is holding them, with his leg around Benjamin's legs. Ushu and Lok are both battle ready and Riker gives the middle finger to Benjamin. "Now Dog... Face true doom." Category:Nobody700 Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Nobody700 Story